The Heart of England
by Zyii
Summary: Fourteen years had passed since the innocence of her childhood. England was no longer the warm welcoming place it had once been but there was still hope. The legend of Robin Hood was spreading quickly bringing hope to all. With another hero in the mist how will things change?
1. Chapter 1

She was once a carefree young maiden who enjoyed running through the garden and playing chase with her brothers. She was allowed so much freedom and never once questioned the need for protection or the guard that followed her. As a young girl she had long light brown wavy hair and sea blue eyes. Rumor was that she could charm any man around her finger from an early age. There was a time when she thought that life couldn't get any better than this and she was right, life didn't get any better, instead it got much worse.

**Fourteen Years Later**

Her heart was heavy, her lungs devoid of air and her soul damaged. She was no longer the carefree child of her youth running around the garden with her two brothers. One brother was now away at war while the other had tried to kill her. She now sported a long jagged cut from the tip of her ear, across her neck to the top of her breast. It had been many summers since she had set eyes on the sun and not been imprisoned, any lesser person might have gone mad, but she had something to keep her going, the love of a brother and the promise of a hero.

She wasn't even sure how she'd escaped, whether it had been pure luck or planned. The only certain thing was that it was now over; she could move on and actually make a difference in the world. Her brother would return home soon and all the wrongs would be righted. She was traveling through Sherwood Forest on her way to Nottingham, there was a Sheriff there who needed seeing to and she was the one to give him what for.

She travelled in a large gilded carriage; it screamed nobility and wealth which is exactly why she chose it. She wanted to be noticed. She'd long since exited the carriage and was now hiding behind a large tree, her bow was loaded with an arrow, two daggers were strapped to her hips and her breathing was low and heavy. All she had to do was wait, and she didn't have to wait long. They were noisy when they arrived, no doubt repeating a technique that was over rehearsed.

They had already surrounded her carriage.

'I am Robin Hood' she heard him call, 'That's a fancy carriage you've got there, I wonder what treasures you have hidden inside'.

As he reached forward to open the door she released her arrow. It landed centimetres from his hand, he jumped.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you' she shouted.

'Who are you, show yourself!' he demanded, his bow was drawn and he looked ready to attack.

'There is no fun in revealing myself so soon and you'd probably shoot me on sight' she giggled.

'You're a woman' he said, shocked.

'Don't sound too shocked now, you know firsthand not to underestimate women' she replied.

'Marian' he whispered but she still heard him.

'And the green eyed woman glaring at me' she responded.

She saw Hood glance at Kate briefly.

'Will you show yourself?' he asked.

'Will you open my carriage?' she countered.

'Touche' said Hood with a smirk she couldn't see.

She came out slowly but not from where they expected, she'd been moving while they'd been talking and managed to move all the way round so that when she emerged she was facing their backs.

'You shouldn't turn your back on a potential enemy' she said causing Hood to whip around.

'You're an enemy?' he questioned.

'No I just wanted to see your face at being snuck up upon' she smirked.

'Do I know you?' he asked.

'No but you know my brother' she replied.

'From where?'

'The Holy Land' she replied.

'I fought next to a lot of people there' he responded.

'You wouldn't have forgotten my brother' she replied.

'You won't give me a name?' he asked.

'Where is the fun in that' she smirked, 'you'll work it out sooner or later'.

'Where are you heading?' he asked.

'You ask a lot of questions' she said, 'I'm heading to Nottingham, I have business with the Sheriff'.

'So you are an enemy!' shouted Kate.

'Stupid girl, I have business with him, which means nothing, it does not state my opinions or beliefs'.

'What business do you have with him?'

'I have some news to share, though it might be fun to toy with him first' she replied.

'What news?' Hood asked.

She sighed, 'Never stop with the questions do you, I bring news of someone's passing' she said.

'Who died?' asked the one she knew to be Little John.

'Prince John' she replied with a devious smirk upon her face.

She watched in satisfaction at the shock that appeared on their faces.

'How?'

'What?'

'Who killed him?!' demanded Hood.

She looked at them, her smirk becoming a permanent fixture on her face, she whistled, and her brilliant sandy coloured horse appeared before them all. She mounted him quickly and easily, once seated, she turned to the outlaws and their leader, 'I did' she replied.

Then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**One**

Hood and his men starred at each other dumbfounded, had that woman really come and said all of that to them. Who was she to admit that she'd killed Prince John, and who was to believe her anyway, she was a mere woman despite her fine fighting skills.

Robin however couldn't get over how stunning she had been. Her light brown hair seemed to dance in the sunlight and her eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen. She was in one word; beautiful. Robin hadn't felt the stirring of something in his heart for a long time, since Marion had passed he had kept his heart under lock and key never willing to open it again. That had changed when Prince John had last visited and Gisbourne's sister had been around. Robin had learnt first-hand what it felt like to be on the brink of death. It wasn't his time and he felt sure that Marion had given him the blessing to move on. He would always love her, that would never change, but he now had the chance to create a life for himself without wallowing in guilt and loneliness.

Kate, he knew fancied him, but he just couldn't bring himself to fancy her back, then of course, he'd seen the way Much looked at her and vowed to stay away regardless. Yet this woman who they had met interested him. She was mysterious and beautiful yet you could tell she had lived through events that no lady should have. There had been a hardness in her eyes, the smile on her face wasn't reflected in those endless pools of blue. Robin found himself wistfully wishing to know more about her and felt as though he should be protecting her from future danger.

'Did she just say what I think she just said' said Much dazed by her sudden exit.

'I think so' replied Allan swallowing.

'I don't trust her, she was probably lying' said Kate bitterly.

'Anyone fancy a trip to Nottingham?' said Robin, grinning madly.

Little John and Tuck shared a look.

'Have you worked out who her brother is yet?' asked Little John.

'Nope' replied Robin.

'Have you worked out her motives or what side she is on?' asked Tuck.

'Nope' replied Robin.

'Guess we're going to Nottingham then' said Allan.

As she was nearing Nottingham she caught up to her guard and real carriage, one guard took over care of her horse while she sat herself back in her carriage.

'I trust everything went well' asked the man sitting in her carriage, he was middle aged, some might write him off as being old, and they would regret their mistake.

'Yes' she replied.

'This couldn't have waited till later?' asked the man.

'I had to see him' she replied.

'He doesn't even know who you are' scoffed the man.

'You're right but I plan on changing that' she replied.

The man muttered something about girls being girls but otherwise remained silent.

'You remember the plan' she questioned.

'Of course My Lady' replied, 'are you sure you want to act it out this way'.

'I'm sure, until my brother returns I have to act on my own. It is best the Sheriff believes I am just a wealthy noblewoman until the right time' she said.

'When will the right time come?'

'When he is in the palm of my hand or thinks he has won' she replied.

'Very good Milady' he replied.

The carriage was silent for the rest of the journey, she travelled with eight guards all of whom had served her greatly in some way. They could not be bought or bribed, they were loyal to her only. Sorrow filled her eyes as they entered the great walls of Nottingham, the villagers lived on barely nothing and still managed to walk around with life in their steps. The Sheriff himself stood outside atop the steps to Nottingham Castle, his right hand man Gisbourne stood next to him, neither looked particularly appealing or happy to see her. She supposed that unless she were someone plotting to overthrow King Richard or was about to give him a lot of gold, they would remain grumpy.

She got out of the carriage, escorted –naturally- by two of her guards.

'Welcome' began the Sheriff, then stopped when he realised he didn't know her name.

'Lady Sofia' one of the guards said.

The Sheriff nodded, 'Welcome Lady Sofia to Nottingham Castle. I was surprised by your sudden letter of arrival, you said you had news'.

'It is not news for out in the open Sheriff' she said, dispensing with the formality altogether.

'You better come in then. You're guards can stay out here, Gisbourne will keep you safe'.

Sofia took one look at Gisbourne and tried not to visibly retch, 'No that will not do, I shall be accompanied by my own guards. You must understand Sheriff in times like these, one would be foolish not to be prepared' she said innocently.

'Quite so' replied the Sheriff visibly annoyed.

He led the way into the castle without further comment, Sofia followed him and her guards followed her while Gisbourne bought up the rear.

Once they were in a more secluded and private room, the Sheriff turned to her, while Gisbourne blocked the door. Silly really, did they expect to win against five guards.

'What news did you bring' said the Sheriff roughly.

'News from the castle' she replied.

'Don't play games child! Tell me what you know!' he demanded.

'Prince John is dead' she said simply.

'WHAT?!' cried the Sheriff outraged, even Gisbourne looked fearful.

'He was killed in the dead of the night by someone he feared, someone he thought to be dead' she replied.

'Who was it' asked Gisbourne.

'I cannot tell you' she replied.

'Why not?!' said the Sheriff.

'Because I do not know who the culprit was' she replied.

'Why are you here?' the Sheriff spat.

'I am Prince John's replacement' she replied.

The Sheriff growled.

'See for yourself' she said while handing over a piece of parchment. It explained what she had told them that she was now acting as royalty until King Richard's return.

'How is this possible' whispered Gisbourne in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Later in the evening Sofia was visited by Guy of Gisbourne. It startled her though she wasn't completely surprised, she felt angered that he thought it appropriate to visit her at such a late hour.

'Sir Guy, what are you doing here?' she asked, brave enough not to open her door too wide, she didn't want to give him the chance to sneak in.

'It is my business to patrol the corridors of the castle My Lady' he replied smoothly.

'At this late hour? I hardly think that includes knocking on my door' she replied.

'Did you know that Prince John had a sister?' he asked.

'I did not' she replied.

'It was not widely known. She died many years ago. She was also called Sofia, a coincident don't you think' he said.

'Yes coincident indeed, funny how small the world is' she replied innocently.

'You mean to tell me you have no relation to the late Princess?' he pressed.

She sighed, 'If it is your mission to unearth some hidden plot Sir Guy then you will surely be disappointed for I have nothing to fear and nothing to hide. Perhaps you are merely disappointed that you were not chosen as Prince John's replacement. Why he chose me to replace him should anything happen to him is between himself and I. Since he is now dead and I am not talking, I hope you won't be too disappointed in not getting your answer' she said sweetly.

Sir Guy glared at her impossibly hard like he was willing the truth from her before looking away, 'forgive me My Lady my presence at your door tonight was completely uncalled for. I shall bid you goodnight' he said formally bowing before disappearing.

Sofia heaved a sigh of relief backing herself against her now closed door.

'So your name is Sofia' came a new roguish voice.

'Stalking me now Hood?' she replied flirtatiously.

'Couldn't just let you walk away after what you said. Needed a name to put to the face' he said.

'Well now you have one you can leave. Do you often come through girl's windows?' she asked.

'Not as often as I should, call it curiosity that I happened to come through your window' he replied.

'You couldn't resist the fact that I knew something you didn't' she replied.

'Well, how is it that a woman killed the feared Prince John' he said.

'So because I am a woman I cannot kill?' she enquired.

'No, because it was Prince John, you should not have been able to kill him' he replied.

'Well you know the thing about men on top' she said innocently.

'What?'

'They all fall from their horse eventually' she said.

'What does that mean?' he asked.

'There was an opportunity, I took it, and now he's dead. Now can we please talk about something else, I'd hate for my cover to be blown on the first day' she said mysteriously.

'Your cover? Are you a spy?' he asked.

'Please think logically, do you think the Sheriff or Gisbourne would let me stay here if they knew I'd killed Prince John, a clue – no. And I'm not a spy but thanks for the judgement'.

'Then why are you here?' he demanded.

'Tut Tut Robin, patience doesn't seem to be a virtue of yours now does it. Pity. Would it help if I said I was on your side?' she asked.

'Is that supposed to make me trust you?' he responded.

'In theory I suppose but I know you shall not trust me till you see me in action' she countered.

'You are such a mystery' he said.

'Is it not more fun that way?' she said with a twinkle in her eye, 'look I am on the good side, I will always fight for the good and I will never give up on the people. Why do you think I chose to come to Nottingham? It's the worst affected place in the whole of England. I needed a place to take charge of, so I came here, I have others loyal to England working on banishing the hate, the greed and the unjust from other parts of England' she added seriously.

'Why?' pressed Robin.

She sighed dramatically, 'Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain! King Richard is returning soon, to have everywhere returned to normal would be the right thing. To right every wrong is the correct thing to do. I love my country very much and I am sickened by what it has become'.

'Those are dangerous words to say in this castle' he replied seriously.

'I can take care of myself' she replied.

'I knew someone who thought that too, they're now dead' he said sorrowfully.

'I am not her!' she replied with bitter anger.

He looked startled that she had caught who he was talking about.

'You've seen me with my bow, my talent rivals yours, and it is not the only area I am proficient in. I have scars like anyone else but it does not make me fearful, it makes me braver' she said determinately.

'I did not mean any disrespect' he said.

'You did. You've known me but one day and already see me as a woman of nobility who has no place in the world of men, outlaws or justice. Am I so different from the girl who follows around your group? Would you trust her ability to save your life over my own ability?' she asked.

'Kate is fine with a sword' he responded.

'Yet she has more flaws than I. I did my research Hood, I know how many near escapes you've had because of her and how quick she is to judge you when something goes wrong. That's not what a team needs, it's not what you need' she said.

'How would you know what I need?' he snapped.

She wasn't the least bit bothered, 'I know many things' she said secretively.

He said nothing but continued to stare at her.

'Leave now Hood lest the guard catch you, I shall see you tomorrow'.

'You will?'

'I am due to visit Locksley, I'm sure you will be there. Your presence will be a welcome distraction from the bore that is Gisbourne'.

'Well if only to save you from Gisbourne, I shall see you tomorrow' he replied cheekily, dropping from her window in a quick flash.

The sun was bright in the sky the morning Sofia walked around Locksley. Everyone had come out of their houses to greet her. It was hell on earth at the start when the Sheriff and Gisbourne had been following after her, but she had managed to convince them that their presence was not needed and that they should go rest inside. They were reluctant, going on about some outlaws that frequented the village but she assured then that there were plenty of guards around should she need them. She went on to say that as standing replacement for Prince John she was more than capable of protecting herself and knew the risks of her position. They could not argue with her words or risk getting on her wrong side. They were playing a different game now, with a very different opponent.

The villagers seemed less afraid once the Sheriff and Gisbourne had disappeared into the house that should hold Robin of Locksley and not Guy of Gisbourne. Some children ran forward to give her flowers – which she gracefully accepted exclaiming how wonderful they smelt and how beautiful they looked – giving the children much joy.

She spoke to the villagers in hushed tones saying, in not so many obvious words, that the hard times were soon ending and soon they would live without fear. Some looked on in confusion and fear but she assured them that she would deliver a gift to them via the hands of Robin Hood, so they had better keep an eye open for him and his fellow outlaws.

If the villagers were shocked that she knew Robin Hood or allied herself with them they didn't show it. She had a way of showing where her true alliances lied but without cause for concern. The villagers had enough sense to respect their new found ally but not reveal her true nature to the Sheriff and Gisbourne, for once ousted the villagers could kiss their good fortune goodbye – so they thought.

All through her exploration of the village and people, Sofia detected the swaying of a bush as she moved, she smiled at their tactic. Though simple, not obvious to the trained eye, Hood and his men were following her every move. She hoped he had heard her mention the job she had for him, it would make things much easier.

Too soon the Sheriff and Gisbourne returned declaring that the villagers had wasted enough of her time and that they should be returning to the castle. Knowing when she was beaten for the day, Sofia put up little fight as she was escorted back to the castle. She made little conversation with the Sheriff as he apologised for her having to spend so much time around peasants but how necessary it was for her to be seen as new standing royalty.

It was a ghastly lunch that she sat through with the two men eating like animals, if she had no manners she would have refused eating at all. As it happened she had to play her part, so she dutifully sat through their barbaric behaviour and ate her meal with as much grace as a woman should. Staying on neutral territory, she bought up the subject of outlaws and let the two men moan on about the 'problem' for the rest of lunch.

Afterward she set her plan in motion.

'If I may be excused, I should like to go on a ride' she said.

'Of course My Lady, I shall accompany you' replied Gisbourne.

'Thank you but no, I do not wish to be accompanied' she replied.

Gisbourne looked put out, 'but My Lady it is not safe for you to go out riding alone, especially in the woods where the outlaws hide' he replied.

'I shall not be alone Sir Guy, I shall take with me my most trusted man, he had guarded me rightly for this long, I doubt a couple of outlaws will cause him fear' she replied.

'My Lady I simply cannot condone this' he replied outraged.

'And I cannot condone your attitude Gisbourne, remember who you are talking to. I shall go out for my ride, with my guard and you will not press this matter any further. Am I making myself clear' she said harshly and firmly.

'Perfectly' he replied angrily.

The Sheriff smiled, 'I thought I was the only one to get him to make that face' he said gleefully.

Gisbourne stormed out of the room – childish!

'Enjoy your ride My Lady' replied the Sheriff.

Sofia smiled, 'Thank you Sheriff'.

Sofia and her guard rode out of the castle and into the forest, there they met up with another of her trusted guards who was pulling a small cart filled with goodies. Sofia road to the clearing where she first met Hood, she could have gone straight to his camp but she was trying to earn his trust.

'Taking a walk on the wild side riding in the woods, don't you know outlaws live here' came Hood's voice as he walked into the clearing with his men – his bow, still drawn.

'Put that thing down before you poke my eye out' she replied.

'Oh and for future reference' she began, motioning with her hand for her guards to take off their helmets, 'These men are loyal to me and me only. If I cannot come to meet you it will be them that deliver my message, so do not harm them and do not kill them, or well…you won't live to see another day' she said sweetly.

'I like you, you have guts' said Djac, who was standing next to Will.

'I like you' Sofia replied knowingly, 'we'll be friends I think'.

'Who'd want to be your friend?' cried Kate, 'You probably have guards in that cart waiting to attack us!'

'Recruiting dumb people now Hood? One day your looks are going to run out love and then where will you be?' replied Sofia.

Djac couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

'Anyway the cart if full of food baskets and pouches of gold coins, please distribute it among the villagers of Locksley, they know you are coming with my gifts, they're waiting for you in fact'.

'Why are you doing this?' asked Little John.

'Because we are on the same team' she replied.

'Which team is that?' asked Tuck.

'The team that wants King Richard to return, wants justice restored and wants nothing more than to kick the Sheriff and Gisbourne all the way to hell' said Sofia with an evil smile.

'So we really are on the same team' said Allan.

Sofia winked.

Robin motioned to his men to start unloading the cart, despite Sofia's attempts to get them to keep the cart, it was too big a vehicle to hide from sight. So instead they allowed her to drive it closer to the village of Locksley so they didn't have so much of a walk carrying all the items.

Once his men were a sufficient distance away, he turned to Sofia.

'What do I get out of this My Lady?' he asked with a devilish grin.

'Calling me My Lady now, what happened to my real name?' she responded.

'Sofia' he whispered.

'Hmm' she replied.

'What do I get for doing you this favour?' he asked.

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, she drew away and he could still feel the warmth on his cheek.

'If you want more, you'll have to earn it' she whispered and with a wink she was already walking away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

Robin did as Sofia asked and his men and he delivered her gifts of food and money to the villagers of Locksley. It was a different experience for Robin – who was so used to having people praise him and look up to him as a hero. Of course he was still the one handing out the gifts but it was very obvious that he wasn't the one being praised: Lady Sofia was.

Robin couldn't help the cheeky smile that slid onto his face at the thought of Sofia. This past year and a half had been terrible for him and just when he'd given up, she'd appeared. She was such a mystery and it simply made him more curious about her. He was sure she was hiding something important.

'Robin, we have a problem' called Djac.

'What?' he replied.

'Saw a man running through the forest, looks in bad shape. Gisbourne's on his tale' said Will.

'Come on then'.

They didn't have time to save the man and watched in despair as the man was carted off by Gisbourne and his guards. Robin sent Little John and Tuck to the village to see if they could find out who he was.

**Meanwhile**

'Sir Guy, where have you been this morning?' asked Sofia.

'Sorry My Lady, I had business to attend to' he replied.

At that moment the guards rounded the corner with their prisoner. Sofia's face paled to an ashen white as she tried not to rise to the temptation of lashing out.

'My Lady are you alright?' asked Gisbourne concerned.

'Sorry Sir Guy, I'm afraid I had a moment. Now the forest is free from danger I shall go for a ride' she said, then added 'with my guard of course'.

Gisbourne nodded in response, 'as you wish'.

Sofia wasted no time charging through the forest, she'd left her guard far behind and he had the sense not to approach her while she was in this mood. Her face had taken on a sickened colour and she was trying desperately hard not to cry hysterically. She'd only known Hood a mere few days but if he didn't help, well she wouldn't know what to do.

She leapt of her horse, 'Hood!' she shouted – nothing.

She tried again, 'Hood!' – still nothing.

She was losing her cool as the tears began to fall, 'Robin!' she cried out.

She felt hands on her shoulders and jumped. The hands turned her around and she looked upon the face of Robin Hood.

'What's wrong?' he asked, daringly stepping up to brush her tears away with his fingers.

'G-Gisbourne bought in a prisoner this morning' she stuttered.

'He's my best friend Robin' – he blinked when she called him Robin and not Hood.

'He's my best friend and I don't know what he was arrested for. I can't help him myself or I risk exposing where my true allegiances lie' she sobbed.

'I suppose you want us to save him' said Kate bitterly.

'I know it's a lot to ask and you have no reason to help me but I do not think I shall survive if he does not' she whispered.

'I bet they aren't even friends, this is probably a trap' sneered Kate.

Sofia starred into Robin's eyes, 'he is as important to me as Much is to you'.

'Robin, I think I should like to talk to Sofia while you decide on a course of action' said Djac.

'Where will you take her?' he asked.

'The cave' she replied.

Robin looked at her sternly.

'Trust me' said Djac.

He nodded, 'take Will with you'.

Djac sighed in a resigned sort of way.

Djac lead Sofia's horse away and Sofia and Will followed. It wasn't a long way to the cave, it wasn't their base but a place to go when things got tough. Once they arrived and Djac had worked her magic on assuring Will wouldn't repeat anything that was said, she turned to Sofia.

'Quentin never thought he'd see you again' she said.

'I know, I sent him away to avoid this exact danger. I couldn't bear the thought of him dying' replied Sofia.

'I thought you were dead' said Djac.

'For a long time I thought so too but I couldn't' be contained for long' said Sofia.

'You've grown up so much' said Djac.

'As have you' replied Sofia.

'Wait, you two know each other?' asked Will confused.

'Yes' they both replied.

'How?'

'She visited the Holy Land. We met there' said Djac.

'And then?' pressed Will.

'And then I disappeared' replied Sofia.

'Kidnapped more like' murmured Djac.

'By who?' asked Will.

'Prince John' said Sofia bitterly.

Will looked at her shocked, 'Well you don't look like you've had any lasting damage' he said, 'how long were you captive for?'

Sofia glared at him, 'looks can be deceiving, and clothes are a great help, they cover up that which I want no one to see' she said, 'and I was kept in that prison for nine years, anyone who thinks I remained undamaged is a fool'.

'Who are you?' whispered Will.

Djac leaned over and whispered something in his ear, his eyes widened and he stared at Sofia with new found respect. Before he could respond to what she'd said or what Djac had told him, Hood arrived with the rest of his men and a very angry woman.

'Do you know where they are keeping him or what their plan is?' asked Hood.

'Morning execution, the Sheriff's way of welcoming me to Nottingham' she said angrily.

'What about guards?' he asked.

'Five are loyal to me, you can identify them by the marking on the back of their helmets and the small insignia they wear on their chests. They'll help as much as they can' she replied.

'So it's straight in straight out' replied Tuck.

'Yes' said Sofia.

'You know…' began Djac.

'What?' said Robin.

'We're going to have to kidnap her at some point'.

'Why?' asked Much.

'Well she's taken over from Prince John who was evil but both the Sheriff and Gisbourne were on the side of the Prince. Both wanted King Richard dead so Sofia has to appear indifferent to either cause, or at least appear as ruthless as Prince John was. Plus she's a woman, if we kidnap her it would put the Sheriff and Gisbourne in a right pickle' said Djac.

'Interesting theory' said Tuck, 'but one to work on later don't you think?'

Robin turned to Sofia, 'you should get back to the castle My Lady' he said winking.

She made a small whining noise but agreed that returning would be best.

'I'll see you tomorrow Sofia' whispered Robin, his words carried by the wind to reach her ears.

**The Following Morning**

'I just love a morning hanging, don't you Gisbourne. Really makes the day exciting' said the Sheriff. He was sitting atop his throne like chair in front of a crowd of people. The hanging structure looked tall and imposing on an otherwise sunny day.

'Lady Sofia, good morning' said Gisbourne rising from his chair to greet her.

'Sir Guy, it is a lovely morning is it not. The sun is out and the birds were happily chirping outside my window this morning' she replied.

'Are you ready for your first Nottingham hanging?' asked the Sheriff.

'Quite' she replied, 'nothing is quite as enjoyable as a simple hanging' she said smiling though inside she felt sick to her stomach.

The crowds were already anticipating what was to come, although they hated hangings, if it wasn't their neck on the line, it wasn't that fearful. When she calmed her nerves, Sofia could see the familiar forest green clothing and knew Robin and his friends were here.

'Bring out the accused' said the Sheriff and Quentin was bought out in shackles. Sofia could no longer concentrate on hearing the crimes the Sheriff read out as her face was locked on the face of her best friend.

She couldn't help by think this was the exact danger she'd sent Quentin away from before. She watched, her heart thumping as he was led to the platform, the noose put of his head, time stopped.

Then quick as lightning an arrow shot through the air just as the stool was taken from under Quentin's feet. The moment Quentin landed safely on the floor all hell broke loose. Sofia could hear the Sheriff shout 'Guards! Guards!' repeatedly but he was too late. It was obvious that Robin Hood, his men and Quentin already had a head start. Sofia did her best to look shocked and disappointed, Gisbourne was guarding her well, as though she was under attack, and it was quite pathetic.

'Pity I had been looking forward to that hanging. I thought you said the outlaw problem was under control Sheriff. You have been lying to me it seems, shame I was beginning to like you' she sighed, 'I think I shall retire to my room, goodbye' she added walking away before they had a chance to retaliate.

Sofia couldn't stop herself from worrying so she idly tried to focus on the practices a young girl should, yet it could not sway the panic in her heart. In the end, after a well eaten meal she decided on a nap to ease her worries. It did not ease her mind and her nightmares only fuelled her worries further.

'Why so concerned My Lady' Sofia jumped at the sound, quickly locating Robin perched on her window sill.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'Putting your worries to rest' he replied.

'He is safe?' she asked.

'Yes' replied Robin.

'Please look after him' whispered Sofia.

'I will' replied Robin seriously.

'Thank you' she replied her eyes alight with emotion.

'So o I get a reward for saving him?' he asked, returning back to his cheeky attitude.

'Oh I have your reward but you aren't ready for it' she replied.

'Try me' he said.

She leant forward, her intent to kiss his lips but at the last moment he turned away.

'I told you, you aren't ready' she said.

'I'm sorry' he replied.

'Some day you'll have to let her go' replied Sofia sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

Sofia sighed as she woke up, it had been a quiet few days and she wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse. She felt like she had pushed Hood too far but he would have to give up the memory of Marion eventually. It had been over a year and a half since her passing. Sofia wasn't trying to replace Marion, she was her own person but she would be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for Robin.

The morning passed slowly with on the Sheriff for company. He wasn't the best conversationalist and his manners were appalling. In the past weeks they had visited all of the surrounding villages and the Sheriff had tried to get back in Sofia's good books. A clue – it hadn't worked.

On her return to her room, she bumped into Gisbourne.

'Sir Guy, you scared me'.

'Forgive me My Lady' he replied.

'It's ok' she said, though he was still standing too close.

'Lady Sofia you are a mystery I want to unravel. Your scent, your hair, you face, I want it all. Let me have it!' he whispered into her ear.

'No!' she replied trying to pull him off.

He was having none of it and if anything he pushed himself further into her, don't fight it, I know you want this as much as I do' he murmured.

Anger coursed through her, she took out one of the daggers she hid under her skirts and pressed it into his side. Through his shock he stepped away from her and she punched him in the face. She heard the familiar crack and watched blood pour from his nose. The guards came running.

They saw Gisbourne, a short dagger in his side and blood covering his face and then they saw Lady Sofia practically shaking with anger, 'guards take him to the dungeons. Sir Guy needs time to cool off and learn that no means no!' she said in a voice that the guards were fearful of.

'Tell the Sheriff I'm going out' and she was gone. Her most trusted guard following her while the others loyal to her herded Gisbourne to the dungeons.

Soon enough Sofia had reached the same cave Djac had taken her too before. She heaved a sigh of relief. Her guard stood guard at the entrance. Her cheek stung slightly, sure enough hen she reached her hand up to touch it, it came away glistened with blood. Perfect, he must of clawed her face when he was all over her. She felt dirty and not in a good way.

'Are you alright? We saw you coming' asked Djac entering the cave.

'Kitten!' came Quentin's overly cheerful voice.

'Q!' she replied running up to hug him.

'Ahem' said someone and they broke apart.

'What are you doing here?' asked Kate – ever spiteful.

'Your face, you're hurt' announced Robin coming to her side.

'Only a little, the other guy looks worse' she replied lightly.

Robin frowned at her, a concerned look in his eye. He watched as Djac tended to her facial wound and offered comfort by just being near her.

'What happened?' he asked her.

'Gisbourne' she replied angrily.

'What did he do?!' asked Quentin seeing the anger in his friend.

'He's deluded, seems to think I 'want him' and that when I say no I really mean yes' she said seriously.

Robin growled, 'You weren't interested?'

'You're kidding, he's a leech, I don't want to be anywhere near him most days'.

'Where is he now?' asked Tuck.

'Nottingham dungeon' she replied.

'You're good' commented Allan.

'How did you get him off you?' asked Much astounded by her calm personality.

'I stabbed him, then punched him in the nose' she replied calmly.

Her response was rewarded with several chuckles.

'You're a continual surprise' said John.

'Is that a good thing?' replied Sofia.

'For no I believe so' he responded.

Sofia had wondered off not so far from the camp, she could still see the people and the camp but the cave had gotten a little crowded.

'They can be quite loud sometimes' said Robin coming up beside her.

She sighed, she was really longing for some peace and quiet, 'It's ok' she said.

'Your wound is healing well, Djac did a good job' he said.

'It's not my first wound Robin nor is it my worst' she replied.

'Why do you speak in so many riddles? Why can't you just tell the truth' he asked.

'Because it is easier this way. You don't run around explaining what happened in the Holy Land, so why should I retell my history?' she cried.

'I'm sorry' he shouted, 'I always seem to make you angry. You say I'm not ready but I want to be. Please let me know you' he begged.

She sighed, 'It's not a pretty story Robin' she replied.

'I want to know' he said determinately.

'I had a relatively normal childhood. I was carefree and happy. I lived with my two brothers and our parents. Our parents died but we were still a happy family until the day my brother went to war. My other brother was angry at not being left in charge of the family – that role was given to me – so he took his anger out on me. It wasn't long after that that I was kidnapped by Prince John. I was kept in a high tower prison for nine years and what happened there I am still unable to talk about. That visible scar on my neck that you keep starring at is one of the worst injuries I sustained. The scar runs from where you see, down my neck, across my collarbone and stops atop my right breast'.

'Your past haunts you' he said.

'Just as your past haunts you' she replied.

'Yet you still aren't telling me the whole truth!' he cried.

'It's complicated and I am not ready' she replied.

'You told Djac'

'She already knew' replied Sofia.

'Why won't you tell me?!' he shouted.

'Why is it so important for you to know?' she replied.

'Because I need to trust you!' he shouted.

'You still do not trust me? Have I not proven myself countless times? You are a beast Robin of Locksley, all those stories my brother told me were just that; stories. I wish I had never laid eyes on you for the way you make me feel is terrible! I am trying to save this country, why are you so intent on destroying me?' she asked.

She knew she had gathered an audience of Robin's men and her own guard but she was too angry to do anything other than run away. She heard people shout her name but she didn't stop or turn. Before long she was completely lost. As the trees seemed to close in around her, the last thing she heard was; 'hello darling' before her world turned black.

**AN:** I know there aren't a lot of Robin/OC pairing out there (which I personally think is a shame) - also apologies to any Robin/Marion fans out there, she just didn't do it for me. Too weepy and wimpy. And annoying :) Toodles ~ Zyii


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BBC Robin Hood, however do lay claim to my original character Sofia.

**AN:** Sort of a filler & a bit of fun before later chapters ~Zyii

**SIX**

It had been several days since anyone had seen Lady Sofia. Robin was beside himself, believing her disappearance to be his fault – which it partly was. The Sheriff was also anxious for her return, eager to remain in her good books, he was horrified to discover what Gisbourne had done. He knew the slightest thing could cause havoc and he didn't want his position as Sheriff of Nottingham taken from him.

Sofia was in a position of power and not a position that could be given to anyone. They needed her back pronto. The Sheriff had sent Gisbourne and a handful of riders out. More of Sofia's private guard had arrived and were conducting their own search while Robin and his men were trolling every nearby village for her. Nottingham and the surrounding villages were in panic mode. Only her return would quench the rising panic.

**AN UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Sofia awoke to a cold dark room, the walls were slick with moss and water making the room smell pungent with a vile aroma. Thanks to the small barred window Sofia could just make out a door before her and random clumps of hay that lay across the floor. This was not how she'd imagined her day, she hadn't escaped one prison cell just to be thrown in another. Hearing footsteps approach the door, she shuffled back wanting her kidnapper to see her as a defenceless, weak woman – as it would be better for her later.

'Ah you are awake' said the man, his face covered by a hood, so she could not identify him.

'I've searched long and hard for you darlin' you did well at hiding yourself. Shame no one is here to save you now' he said.

'Who are you?' she asked.

'Sweetheart I'm hurt, you don't remember me? You should, you're responsible for this' he bellowed ripping off his hood.

She gasped, she remembered him now, and how could she forget the grotesque face that she'd brutally burnt several years ago. His hair was now matted on one side, his face resembled old leather – and that was the side not disfigured by burns – but his cold grey eyes still carried evil within them. When Prince John was alive he'd been his right hand man. He was an assassin, a diplomat, a guard, a torturer and so many other things.

His real name wasn't widely known but most people called him the Destroyer because destruction followed where he led.

'Surprised to see me?' he asked.

'No' she replied as calmly as she could, 'I always knew a rat like you could never die' she added.

'I'm glad you think so highly of me' he mocked, 'it will be easier when I kill you'.

'Why kill me now when you have nothing to gain?' she asked.

'Nothing to gain' he gaggled, 'your death will always be a gain Princess'.

She gulped.

'A world without you will be better for all. You're too much like your brother the King. If you had been more like Prince John you might have survived longer. England is not meant for your tender rule, it needs a forceful hand to lead it to victory'.

'And I suppose you're the one for the job?' she asked sarcastically.

'Better me than you' he replied.

'You're vile, no one would ever follow you' she spat.

He laughed horribly, 'goodnight sweetheart' he said leaving her to a room of darkness.

She growled in frustration refusing to believe this would be her end, she devised a plan for the next time he visited.

**MEANWHILE**

The Sheriff was going spare with worry. He had sent Gisbourne out twice with no such luck. If Lady Sofia didn't return soon he would soon be without a head. The Sheriff knew however sweet and innocent Sofia appeared she would not have been chosen as Prince John's succession if she wasn't as fierce and ruthless as the Prince himself.

It had now been over a week since her disappearance and if the Sheriff was worried it was nothing close to what Robin was feeling, he was distraught.

'Tell her' said Quentin.

'Tell her what?' replied Robin.

'When she returns, tell her' was he only response he got.

**SOFIA**

The days were merging into one. Night became day and day became night. He visited her several times a day, never physically hurting her but always cutting her down with words. It was unnerving, his lack of violence in a man notoriously known for his violence. She'd all but given up hope of escaping till one night he came to her drunk and she knew it was her chance. While he sliced venomous words of hate onto her, she slowly sliced away at her bonds. When he lunged at her ready to take advantage of her she used her concealed weapon and stabbed him in the stomach. He gasped in shock waving his arms around in defence. She gained several cuts and scratches before she managed to stab him again. He stopped moving and she fled.

It took her several days to reach Nottingham, by which time she was very tired, some of her cuts were infected and she was covered in dirt. The guards who first spotted her were in chaos, all rushing around to get the appropriate maids and tell the appropriate people. All Sofia wanted however was a nice warm bath and to fall asleep in her own bed.

**The Sheriff's reaction to Sofia's return:**

He had been plotting another tax rise when a guard burst into his quarters announcing the return of Lady Sofia. The Sheriff felt his whole body relax, perhaps he would get to keep his life after all. Then the guard uttered these words;

'She arrived with infected wounds, she has a fever'.

Perhaps he would lose his life after all.

**Gisbourne's reaction to Sofia's return:**

He had returned after another night of searching. He was grumpy and mucky when a guard approached him telling him that Lady Sofia had returned. He was all for rushing to see her till he remembered his appearance. Then the guard told him that she was receiving no visitors as she had a fever.

Gisbourne didn't care, all he thought about was that his 'beloved' was back – not that she knew it – she was the _one_ for him. She was cold and calculating like he was, she didn't love the people like Marion had and he wouldn't have to compete with Hood because he knew she hated outlaws. Oh how little he knew her.

**Robin's reaction to Sofia's return:**

'She's back, she's back!' cried Much running towards Robin.

'Nottingham is rejoicing but I hear she is in a bad way' added Tuck.

Robin stood up.

'Where are you going?' cried Kate.

'Nottingham' he replied.

'She doesn't deserve you' said Kate but Robin didn't hear.

He dropped skilfully into Sofia's room – knowing the castle's maids really helped in these situations. She looked so angelic yet pale lying asleep in bed. He gently swept her hair away from her brow, his fingers trailing down her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open.

'Robin' she croaked.

'My sweet Sofia' he replied softly, 'I am sorry'.

'You are forgiven Robin' she replied.

He leant forwards to press a tender kiss on her forehead. When he broke away from her his eyes were filled with such passion and tender longing that she almost broke out into tears.

'I'll see you soon _my _Sofia' he whispered as she returned to the land of dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Do not own BBC Robin Hood, only my original character Sofia.

**AN:** A short chapter - have a migraine after lotr marathon...anyhow enjoy :) ~Zyii

**SEVEN**

It took Sofia a total of two weeks to recover from her second kidnapping. The Sheriff and Gisbourne were overly keen to know who had captured her but she refused to tell, only ever stating that the deed was done and the man in question wouldn't be hurting anyone again.

Sofia had been having a very trying time. There was a lot riding on her shoulders. She had picked Nottingham for a reasons – it was the worst affected area of England, completely corrupt and without good leadership.

She had spent a good few hard months before her arrival to Nottingham selecting worthy people to hand Lordships to and help rebuild towns and villages as new Sheriff's. A new order was born at it was needed for obviously no one could be trusted anymore. The men residing in the new Lordships were all loyal to Sofia and had undergone severe training and quests to prove their loyalty. The first five to take up their posts were; Lord Robert Whittle Sheriff of Devon, Lord Alexander Smythe Sheriff of Hampshire, Lord Edward Bottle Sheriff of Somerset, Lord Fredrick Chambers Sheriff of Dorset and Lord Augustus Black Sheriff of Kent. She was sure the Sheriff of Nottingham would do something about their presence soon in fact she was counting on it.

She was absolutely livid as she galloped through the forest, four guards in tow. The outlaws had raided the castle – that she was used to – what she wasn't used to is a certain blonde haired cretin who sneaked into her private quarters and stole items of importance. She stood by the cave getting her guard to make the secret call that would alert Robin to her presence. They had grown closer since she returned from her kidnapping and Sofia was grateful for it.

Robin arrived shortly after the call, bringing his men with him, they were obviously happy at their recent success until they caught sight of Sofia's angry face.

'What is wrong Lady Sofia?' asked Tuck.

'Have a nice raid did you?' she replied.

'Are you angry at us?' asked a confused Allan.

'Not all of you but that vile woman with blonde hair that you insist on dragging around with you has some explaining to do' spat Sofia.

'Kate?' questioned Robin bemused.

'I forgot she had a name, while you were busy robbing the castle, she was busy robbing my room ad I'd like the items she took back' growled Sofia.

'You're lying I wasn't anywhere near your room. Robin can't you see how sick and evil she is!' cried Kate.

'Quiet' said Robin.

'Do not get on my bad side Kate, give back the items that you took'.

'It's not like you don't have other jewels. You're just another rich person to steal from' she sneered.

'You actually stole from her?' asked Much in disbelief.

'Oh please like you wouldn't have done the same. I bet she has lots more treasure, I was lucky with what I got' she cried.

'Give Sofia back her things Kate' said Robin.

'What happened to stealing from the rich to give to the poor?' asked Kate bitterly.

'We do not steal from friend's Kate. Give back what you stole, you do not know of their importance'.

Huffing angrily, Kate stormed over to Sofia and rudely thrust objects in her face. Kate had stolen a necklace, a ring and a stack of letters.

'Ok I understand the necklace and the ring but why'd you steal her letters Kate?' asked Tuck.

'You're all crazy mad trusting her, I know she's hiding something. We'll all be worse off when the truth comes out'.

'That's enough Kate' shouted Robin.

'Robin' she cried, 'you can't believe me over her!'

'I can and I will Kate, this behaviour has got to stop!' he roared.

'But she isn't worthy of you' cried Kate.

'It is I who is not worthy of her' replied Robin.

Kate walked away angrily hurt that _'her'_ Robin had yet again chosen another. Well if she couldn't have him, she sure as hell wasn't going to let Sofia have him.

'I'm sorry about that' said Robin.

'It's ok. Though her manners are non-existent and she has a horrible way with words, she has developed an obsession with you. I'm sure in her mind she fancies herself in love with you and there is nothing a girl won't do for the one she loves'.

Robin blushed uncomfortably so Sofia changed the topic.

'Thanks for getting these back for me' she said softly.

'It was no trouble' replied Robin.

'It was to me' said Sofia.

'Why are they so important to you?' he asked cautiously.

'The letters are from my brother. He used to write me silly notes when we were little but then he went to the Holy Land. He's written me a letter every month since he left and I treasure them all' she said, her voice full of emotion.

'And the jewellery?' he asked.

'The ring was my brother's given to me as a parting gift when he went to war and the necklace was given to me by my Mother in hopes that I would wear it on my wedding day' she said softly.

'I think it would look beautiful on any dress you chose to wear for that day' he said seriously.

She blushed, 'well that day will not be coming soon' she said giggling, and 'I should get back' she added.

'But I do not want you to go' replied Robin with a pout.

'But you know I must go' she replied.

Robin continued to sulk.

'I shall think of you in my thoughts and dreams' she whispered in his ear.

His eyes brightened immediately, planting a lingering kiss to her forehead he replied, 'go on then'.

As she was walking back to her guard she was stopped by Tuck and Little John who requested a moment of her time. She was quite surprised when both got down on bended knee and showed their respect for her.

'How did you know?' she asked.

'The engraving on the letters is King Richard's sign' said Little John.

'That could mean anything' she replied.

'I met you once at a carnival when you were five. I knew I'd never forget your eyes. This letter just proves what I already assumed' he said.

'You will not tell anyone else' she said.

'No but you should tell Robin soon or he'll see it as a betrayal' said Little John.

**BACK AT NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

'Lady Sofia I have been looking for you, I trust you've had a good day'.

'Thank you Sheriff my day has been pleasant so far' she replied.

'I have taken it upon myself to invite the five new Lord's and Sheriff's to Nottingham Castle for a celebration. I hope you agree that it is essential to learn what side they are on and act accordingly' he said madly.

'Quite so' said Sofia.

_Let the games begin_ she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood; only my original character Sofia.

**AN:** This chapter has been a long time coming because I have not uploaded in a while, I was struggling to work out where I wanted to story to go because I had so many ideas ~Zyii

**EIGHT**

Sofia had had a quiet few days, with preparations for the arrival of the new Lords and Sheriffs consuming most of the time. The Sheriff and Gisbourne had been caught up in those preparations and hadn't had time to terrorize villagers. However, Sofia hadn't seen much of Robin recently either and it weighted heavily on her heart. She knew she had feelings for Robin and she believed that he had finally let go of the torch he was carrying around for Marion. She knew she also needed to tell him the truth but she wanted his trust before doing so. She did have some of his trust but she needed to be sure of his trust in _her_ before she told him that secret.

Sofia decided to take a break from preparations and set out in search of Robin. The new Lords and Sheriffs were due to arrive this afternoon and then during the following day, Nottingham Castle was due to throw a ball in their honour. No one would miss Sofia for a couple of hours.

Saddled upon her favourite brown horse, Sofia made her way through the forest to the cave she usually met the outlaws in. It was Djac and Will that answered her call this time, she was no so disappointed as she missed spending time with her friend and enjoyed hearing what she had been up to and the news that Quentin was settling into the group really well.

'I have not seen Robin in a while' said Djac, looking at Will.

'He headed out to Winthrope some time ago, Kate mentioned that someone had been looking for him' said Will.

'You didn't think that to be a bit suspicious' replied Sofia.

'Robin's a strong man, he can take care of himself' replied Will.

Sofia nodded, said goodbye and headed off in the direction of Winthrope.

Djac looked at Will and frowned, 'I have a bad feeling about this' she said.

It took Sofia another fifteen minutes or so of riding to reach Winthrope, she started searching for Robin on horseback but it proved too problematic so she tethered horse in a nearby stable and continued on foot. After conversing with the local people she managed to find out that Robin was currently in the local blacksmiths keep. Sofia made her way over, wondering what Robin was doing there and excited that she was soon to see him.

At first she couldn't see anyone when she entered the hut, then she heard some pots clanging in the back so she made her way there. She came to a halt in the threshold to the next room. This wasn't exactly what she had assumed she'd see when she came here. Robin pressed against some other woman, kissing the daylights out of her. Sofia wasn't proud of the way her emotions overtook her body right then, she let out a sob that alerted her presence to the two before her. Robin whipped his head around and got one look at her now tearstained face before she recovered her senses and ran from the building, ignoring his cries for her to stop. She mounted her horse quickly and sped back to Nottingham Castle.

She silenced herself, feeling stupid that she believed Robin could have felt anything for her. She had been stupid, he was after all a very attractive man and she was a woman with a terrible past and a horrific scar, who would want her.

If anyone noticed her emotional state when she arrived back at Nottingham Castle they didn't mention it. She remained in her room until a guard arrived informing her of the arrival of the Lords and Sheriffs. Then she made her way down to greet them all before announcing that she was feeling under the weather and would see them all the following day. The Sheriff of Nottingham showed a fleeting bit of concern at her behaviour but she assured him that she was quite will and was merely feeling a tad overtired from all the preparation of the day and would be right as rain tomorrow.

She saw her gown and mask hanging up in her room, a bright star in an otherwise dark day, it was the last thing she saw before falling asleep.

**MEANWHILE IN SHERWOOD FOREST**

When Robin returned from the village of Winthrope he was in a foul mood. He threw his bow and arrow down on the floor and screamed to the sky. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. He'd been sent on a wild goose chase; Kate had sent him under the pretence that someone needed him. Robin hadn't thought that one of his own would send him where he wasn't needed. Once he'd arrived he'd been cornered by that godforsaken woman. He'd tried to escape but she had claws and determination on her side and it seemed that she was determined to have him. She'd all but had her lips on his for two minutes before Robin heard the sob that shattered his world. Turning to look behind and seeing the broken look on Sofia's face had made Robin's world crumble into a thousand pieces.

He'd tried to stop her from running away, he'd called her name and tried to run after her but it was no good, she had disappeared before he could explain anything. However, he did not understand how he could explain it, for to her, he suspected it looked like it did, him coming to a village to 'help' someone and ending up kissing some random woman. It had after all been his reputation before he had left for the Holy Land.

'What's wrong Robin?' asked the one voice he really didn't want to hear right now.

He turned around glaring at Kate's face, 'you did this' he shouted, 'this was all you!'

His shouting bought the attention of the others but he didn't stop to notice.

'I don't understand what you're talking about' she tried to say innocently but Robin saw right through the act.

'You sent be to that village for no reason, you lied to me Kate and you broke the heart of someone important to me' he replied.

'I didn't do anything' she said.

Robin screamed in frustration.

Tuck tried to intervene, 'what did she do Robin?' he asked calmly.

'She sent me to Winthrope under the pretence that someone needed my help. No one that needed help, they didn't even know I was coming. No it was a woman that Kate sent me to, a woman who wouldn't take no for an answer. Sofia must have been looking for me for she walked in as that woman planted a kiss on me. I heard her sob then I saw her heartbroken expression, she ran away before I could explain it to her' said Robin.

Tuck nodded seriously, 'Kate, why would you send Robin on a wild goose chase?' he asked.

'So you all automatically believe I am in the wrong again! I don't see any of you ever accusing Djac of doing something wrong' she said trying to dig herself out of the hole she'd created.

Djac looked affronted that she'd been dragged into this, 'I am never accused of anything because I would never do a thing like this' said Djac.

'How can she be important to you? You haven't even known her that long' shouted Kate.

'I knew it' whispered Alan.

'Kate my business is my own! You cannot interfere like this' shouted Robin.

'She doesn't deserve you, she's just a little whore!' screamed Kate.

Robin looked at Kate murderously as did everyone else.

'Don't you dare talk about her like that!' roared Quentin.

'This is your second warning Kate, one more and you're out' said Robin deadly seriously.

Kate said nothing but stomped away into their hideout, refusing eye contact with everyone.

'Robin you have to make things right with Sofia' said Djac.

Robin nodded.

'Robin, they're having a masquerade ball at Nottingham Castle tomorrow, you should go and win her heart' said Quentin.

'I do not think I have anything suitable for a ball' replied Robin with a smirk.

'What are we? People?' cried Little John.

'No we're outlaws!' they all cried.

**THE MASQUERADE BALL**

Sofia had to agree that she'd done enough moping; it was time to move on, get up, put on a gown and a mask and entertain the people downstairs as a host should. All too soon she could hear a guard knocking on her door telling her that I was time. She had chosen to decline the offer of walking in with either the Sheriff or Gisbourne; she wanted to make her own entrance because it would make a bigger statement.

She smoothed down the cloth of her pearl pink dress and put on her silver and blue mask. The doors to the ballroom were closed upon her arrival, she waited for the announcer on the other side to bring order to the room before the main doors opened and her presence was announced. She was faced with a sea of faces, each silenced by her beauty as she stood just beyond the now opened doors. She took a deep breath and then entered the room. Everyone watched her pass, some had smiles on their faces while others had glares. Once she arrived on at the chair the Sheriff had placed for her, she turned to face her audience. She always hated public speeches but unfortunately she couldn't get out of this one.

'Ladies and Gentlemen' she began, 'I am honoured that you have all attended this evening's festivities to welcome the new Lords and Sheriffs. I will not bore you with a longwinded speech, so simply let me state this. Dance and be merry' she finished to a light applaud of the people gathered before her before the music started up again and everyone went back to dancing. Sofia took a break and sat on her chair. It was customary for this event for her to dance with each new Lord and Sheriff, she didn't mind as there were only five of them and it gave her the chance to have a chat with them.

The first of the five she had the pleasure of dancing with was Lord Robert Whittle, Sheriff of Devon.

'My Lady' he said as he bent to kiss her knuckles.

She allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. At first people stopped to admire Lady Sofia dancing but soon they fell back into their own dancing.

'The Sheriff seems none the wiser' commented Lord Robert.

'No, it seems not' replied Sofia.

'Have you heard from King Richard?' he asked.

'I expect his next letter some point this week' replied Sofia.

Lord Robert nodded.

'How is Devon recovering?' she asked.

'Quite well' he said with a smile, 'I have yet to gain the trust of the villagers but I am working on it. I think they believe they are living within a dream, I do not think they yet realise that all the bad times are over' he said.

'I believe you are right' replied Sofia, 'but I am glad of the progress you are making'.

'It would not have happened without you' replied Lord Robert before he bowed before her signalling that the next Lord was about to take over.

'My Lady' said the new voice that she turned around to greet.

'Lord Alexander' she replied with a smile and he began to dance with her.

'I hear you have been running interference between the Sheriff and the outlaws' he said.

Sofia hid the hurt she felt at thinking of Robin and replied 'yes, and it is more fun than I thought it would be'.

'You must be careful that you are not caught in the act' he said wisely.

'I am always careful' replied Sofia, 'besides I'm more excited to see how he will react when he realises all his guards have been replaced with mine'.

Lord Alexander chuckled darkly, 'My dear, you are a joy to converse with'.

The third Lord she danced with was Lord Edward and they spoke little after he announced he'd slipped something into the Sheriff of Nottingham's drink that would have him in his private chambers for the rest of the week.

Lord number four; Fredrick, was a cheeky little bugger.

'I hear you are terrorising the men around here with your behaviour' he said.

'I don't know what you mean' she replied.

'So you didn't slap Gisbourne then?' he asked with a raised brow.

'Oh I most certainly did' replied Sofia smiling 'and I would do it again'.

The final Lord she dance with was Lord Augustus.

'My dear Lady, it has been far too long since we last met' he said.

'Indeed it has but I believe we are both at fault there. For we have both been rather busy' she replied.

'It is true, indeed' he said.

'I shall put a promise you though that when this is all over we shall sit down for an afternoon chat' she said.

'That my Lady sounds like a splendid idea' he replied.

Once her dance with Lord Augustus was over, Sofia found herself quite alone on the dance floor till she was swept up by the last person she expected to see here.

'Robin' she whispered.

'_My_ Lady' he replied formally.

She tried to struggle out of his grip but he held firm.

'You should not be here' she whispered.

'I had to see you' he replied.

'So you could humiliate me further?' she asked.

'I was set up' he replied.

'I find that hard to believe, if you did not want to kiss her I'm sure you could have avoided it' replied Sofia bitterly.

'I promise you I was set up, it was Kate. She wanted this to happen, please don't let her win' replied Robin.

'She will stop at nothing will she' replied Sofia quietly.

'It was never my intention to hurt you Sofia. I never want to hurt you, you mean far too much to me' said Robin with passion.

Sofia starred into his eyes, 'you could have anyone you wished, I would not blame you if you found me unattractive' she said softly.

'_My_ dear Sofia, you do not see yourself as I see you. You do not see the beauty I see, the compassion I see, the devotion to others I see and the love your heart holds. I seek no other but you' he said seriously.

'You mean all that you say' said Sofia.

'There was a time that I thought I would never give my heart to another again but then you came and lit up my world again and I realised I was being given a second chance. My heart which was once mine now belongs to you' he said seriously, his grip on her tightening slightly. Then he added, 'where does your heart lie?'

There was but a moment when neither of them spoke, the dancers around them slowed to a stop and it was simply them in an empty room.

'With you, my heart has always belonged to you' she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Apologies for not updating in a long while. It has been beyond hectic at work, my evening have been filled with food and then lots of sleeping.

**NINE**

When Sofia awoke the following morning her heart was still racing. Images of last night flashed through her mind, the Sheriff's announcements, the Lords and the moment she'd shared with Robin.

She felt lucky, though she'd wanted it, she'd known she'd walking in on a broken Robin and she never thought he'd be fixed enough to want her. Now she was feeling incredibly blessed that he had chosen her to live his life with and she felt special that she was the holder of his heart. She blushed at the thought of seeing Robin again, now that their feelings were out in the open she somehow felt shyer. She knew it was irrational but she found herself behaving differently, she longed to openly declare her feelings for Robin but knew that that was an impossible thing to do at this moment in time; she'd have to wait patiently.

The one thing she really had to do was tell Robin the truth about her, she knew there would be a chance that he would reject her because of it but she had to believe that he was the better man and would rise above what she had kept from him. Just as she began planning her day there was a hurried knock at her door.

'Come in' she called.

The door opened and in walked the Sheriff.

'Sheriff!' she exclaimed 'what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here so early in the morning?' she enquired.

'My Lady, have you seen Gisbourne this morning?' he asked in fake politeness.

Sofia rubbed sleep from her eyes and looked at the Sheriff intently 'no I haven't, have you lost him?' she asked amused.

'Gods teeth, he's gone! One of the new Sheriff's must have taken him' he declared.

'My, my Sheriff such accusations! How did you come to reach this conclusion?' she asked.

'Well he wouldn't have just walked away. He is after all my right-hand man; they could be holding him at ransom'.

'Dear Sheriff, you think of yourself far too highly, I do not think one of the new Sheriff's has taken him. Do you not think he was after more power than you were willing to give? If you do not believe me on that then just think…how many enemies do you have Sheriff? Surely it is more probable that he has been taken by one of your enemies'.

The Sheriff paled slightly, a lone bead of sweat trickling down the side of his head.

Sofia cocked her head at him 'I expect Gisbourne to be back within two weeks Sheriff or there will be consequences' she said in a sing song voice that sounded quite menacing.

'Of course Lady Sofia, I'll set my best men on the case' he said.

'I expect you to be involved as well Sheriff and if your men fail, I'll have to bring in my own'.

'Of course My Lady, I won't disappoint' said the Sheriff.

Sofia watched from the door as the Sheriff left. She had to admit, she was quite pleased by his terrified reaction. After all she'd heard about him and all the research she'd done, she was pleasantly surprised by how easily he'd fallen into her trap. Then again he'd been terrified of Prince John and Sofia had made sure she acted in a similar manner to that disgusting man, so if the Sheriff was scared of her, she shouldn't be surprised.

Sofia was insistent that the Sheriff accompany the guards in finding Gisbourne for one reason. Today was the changeover day for the taxes and fortune was on her side with the Sheriff seeming to have forgotten about this with the worry of a missing Gisbourne. It wouldn't be her fault if the taxes were stolen by Robin Hood and his band of outlaws. It would be the Sheriff's fault for not keeping enough guards around to protect her. She giggled to herself as she began to dress.

Once she was presentable a knock sounded on her door. She expected the Sheriff again, so was pleasantly surprised to find her Chief Guard holding an important letter in his hands.

'My Lady' he said.

She smiled and he handed over the letter.

Her smile diminished slightly.

'It is safe to read My Lady' he said.

'Thank you' she replied.

He bowed then left. Sofia closed the door and lent back against it. With trembling fingers she opened the letter and read the content.

_ My Dearest Sofia,_

_I promise we will be united soon. The war here is almost concluded. Myself and my opponent have come to an understanding. I decided that the faults of others should not be passed to the lives of others. There has been countless bloodshed for which I will feel eternally guilty for, I regret ever starting this war for the pain it has caused countless people and for the torment you have suffered at the hands of John._

_Know that you will always be in my heart and I look forward to the day that we will be reunited. I know you are in safe hands and I have heard of your closeness with Robin of Locksley. You have done well dear sister, he is a good man and a great match for you. Do not be afraid to tell him the truth when the time comes, he will understand. _

_I will see you soon Sofia, I set sail in a mere few weeks._

_Loving you forever, _

_Your Brother_

_ Richard, the King._

Sofia finished reading the letter with a smile on her face. Her brother would soon be home. She'd have to up her game. She'd been moving her plans forward slowly but with the sudden disappearance of Gisbourne, this was the perfect time to begin messing with the Sheriff's mind and what better way to start that than by stealing the taxes from under his nose.

She needed to contact Robin and was just deciding to call her guard when a man appeared at her window. She should have known that she'd only have to think of him and he would appear.

'Sofia' he said softly as he walked across the room towards her.

'I was just about to send for you' she replied.

'Really? Missing me already' he said smartly.

'Cheeky' she replied 'but actually I thought of a job you might be interested in'.

'Oh I see, what sort of job' he said flirting away.

'Well the Sheriff is out with his horde of guards and today is changeover day for the taxes…' she said.

'So you're saying today would be a perfect day to rob the Sheriff' said Robin.

'That's exactly what I'm saying' replied Sofia.

'Well it's a good thing I bought the gang with me today. They're waiting downstairs. Can you help us?' he asked.

'I can lead you to the correct corridor but beyond that you're on your own' she said, then added 'most of the guards currently in the castle are loyal to me but there are a couple of the Sheriff's still lurking around. I can't afford to be seen conspiring with you'.

'Such a shame, I know how much you enjoy conspiring with me' he said before walking towards the window.

'Where shall we meet?' she asked.

'Wait here, we'll be back shortly' he said.

'Robin wait!' she shouted but it was too late as he had already gone.

Sofia shook her head and muttered about stupid men, although she couldn't hid the smile that had graced her face upon seeing Robin again.

Sofia spent the next couple of minutes worrying about Robin and his outlaws running through the castle until a knock sounded on her door. She opened it and was greeted with the cheeky face of Robin, she could see the rest of his gang behind him.

'I forgot something when I left' he said.

'Which was?' she asked.

'This' he replied giving her a sweet lingering kiss on the lips.

When they broke apart she was blushing, very aware of the audience they had and the one person glaring at her with venomous hate. That was the first kiss she had shared with Robin and she was both thrilled and embarrassed by it.

'I hear there are some taxes to steal' said Alan.

Sofia giggled softly; 'this way' she said walking down a corridor.

It took them a fair couple of minutes to reach the correct hallway that housed the room that contained the taxes. There were no guards around but that didn't mean they wouldn't come running when sound was made.

'This is where I leave you' said Sofia.

'Of course, can't break a nail can you' said Kate snidely.

Sofia chose to ignore her comment 'There are three mechanism behind the door, you'll need to disable them to reach the taxes safely. There are no windows in the room but if you follow the hallway down to the left you will find a window and a conveniently placed cart below. You can get the money out that way and use the cart as your get away. I hid some clothes in the cart as well should you need to hide you appearances' she said.

'What will you do when the Sheriff returns and realises the taxes are gone, he could hurt you' said Robin.

'I work well with tears; I am good at persuading people. I will be fine Robin, just make sure you get that money back to the rightful people' she said softly.

'I will' he replied solemnly. He placed a loving kiss to her forehead before running away with his outlaws.

Sofia drew a sigh of relief, while Robin and his men were working on getting the taxes out of the castle; Sofia had to work on making herself look like she had got into a fight trying to stop them. It was going to be hard, unpleasant work but worth it in the end.

**THE EARLY EVENING**

When the Sheriff returned that evening he was cold and weary. He longed for a hot bath, some mead and lots of food. He was angry at Gisbourne's disappearance, he was supposed to be staying in Lady Sofia's good graces and this was something that could land him in her bad graces. The Sheriff wasn't a foolish man, he knew that Lady Sofia looked soft and innocent on the outside and he knew that that innocent look was just hiding the beast she hid within her. He had hoped that he'd be able to get by without seeing Lady Sofia that day but unfortunately that wasn't to be.

'Sheriff, Lady Sofia requests your presence in the hall' said a guard.

'Can't it wait until morning' moaned the Sheriff.

'She is insistent, and she is also angry. Something happened while you were gone Sheriff' said the guard.

'What happened?' asked the Sheriff suddenly very afraid.

'I'm afraid I am not to tell you, she forbade it' he replied.

The Sheriff was suddenly very unsure about what was waiting for him in the hall but was unable to form a proper sentence in time to form an escape route. The guard had already led him to the hall and pushed him through the open door, closing it behind him.

'M-my L-lady' he stuttered fearfully.

Her face was half hidden in darkness, so for now he couldn't get a proper look at her.

'When I told you to take your guards and look for Gisbourne I didn't expect you to leave the castle completely unprotected. I was kind enough to lend you some of my guards, in future if the castle is to be left so unprotected, I shall not grant you the same courtesy' she said.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Do you remember what day it is Sheriff? I'm surprised you haven't mentioned it yet. Has Gisbourne's disappearance really affected you so, were you attached to him?' she said sarcastically.

The Sheriff thought about her words intently and then it dawned on him 'It was changeover day for the taxes' he whispered.

'Good boy' she replied condescendingly 'and you left me with no guard, no protection and no help. So who do you think attacked the castle and stole the taxes' she said coldly.

The Sheriff gulped 'Robin Hood?' he asked timidly.

Sofia nodded, 'you left me alone in the castle and defenceless. I tried to fight but against a band of outlaws I was outnumbered' she growled.

'I am sorry' said the Sheriff frightened for his life.

Sofia moved from the shadows and lowered her hood, 'you should be'.

The Sheriff gasped, Sofia had a split lip and a light scar tracing from her eye to her jaw. It looked horrific but wasn't as painful as you'd imagine. Sofia had used a sharp instrument but hadn't cut deeply and knew it would heal in a couple of days and leave no scarring. She'd had to do it though so that the Sheriff didn't suspect a thing.

'My apologies Lady Sofia, I never expected that Robin Hood would attack a woman. I shall double the guards on the castle. Nothing like this will ever happen again, I promise to protect you Lady Sofia' the Sheriff said begging.

Inwardly Sofia smiled, it was all coming together nicely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood; only my original character Lady Sofia

**TEN**

Although Sofia knew it was potentially harmful to separate herself from Robin, she did so for the next couple of days. This was because she wanted to let her wounds heal so that Robin would not be so concerned. She knew he would chastise her for injuring herself but she knew it had been a necessary sacrifice. Sofia had another reason to keep away from Robin but she knew she could not hide forever.

Then her door burst open to reveal her frantic Chief Guard 'Sofia you must go to Robin immediately' he said panting.

'Why?' replied Sofia 'whatever has happened?'

'There is no time to explain, you must go to him and explain everything' he urged.

Less than an hour later Sofia was speeding towards Sherwood Forest and Robin's camp. The closer she got the easier it was to pick out the raised voices and sounds of fighting. When she arrived and dismounted her horse, she took a while to digest the scene before her. Little John and Tuck were holding Robin at bay, Kate stood before him triumphantly. Djac, Will and Quentin stood between both parties looking concerned, while Much and Alan stood near Kate looking betrayed.

A twig snapped under Sofia's foot and they all turned to look at her.

'I can explain' she said softly.

**TWO DAYS EARLIER**

Sofia thought she might have gone a little too far with the injuries she'd inflicted on herself. Perhaps she'd taken the act too far. She had been afraid that the Sheriff would see through the act and act accordingly but she had apparently underestimated the Sheriff's brain as he hadn't suspected anything as he should have.

It wasn't long before she was called out to do a sweep of the surrounding villages. It was under the pretence that Nottingham was raising taxes again. However, Sofia was trying to refuse this rise in taxes because she knew the time for taxes was coming to a close – especially in a time of crisis like this. She was sure they could be reinstated again give or take a couple of years and once the Kingdom was once again led by the rightful ruler, she was sure things would be righted once more.

It was while she'd been visiting Locksley that it happened. She'd needed to visit the manor house to reassure the people working there that they shouldn't work so hard because Sir Guy was currently away and therefore not in need of their services. She knew they'd be working even harder in fear of Gisbourne suddenly returning, so she'd come to put a stop to that fear.

After reassuring the workers – repeatedly – Sofia managed to leave the manor housebut as she walked past the stables, she was manhandled by a pair of arms and dragged into a dark secluded corner.

'I know your game' said the voice triumphantly.

Sofia stood still and confused until the mystery person moved and some light flooded through. Suddenly things made more sense.

Sofia sighed, 'Kate…ever get tired of these games?'

'Shut up! I have information on you so you better listen good' snarled Kate.

'I'm listening' said Sofia curiously.

'I knew you were bad news but no one believed me when I said not to trust you. They'reall going to feel so foolish! Remember when we raided the castle a few days ago, well you foolishly left your bedroom door open and I found a rather interesting letter'.

Sofia gulped.

'How long have you been planning to kill the King?'

Sofia froze thinking she'd been discovered, then realised Kate said 'King' not 'Sheriff'. The next few moments could have gone two ways but ever the planner Sofia didn't burst out laughing like she wanted, instead she adopted a scared and guilty expression.

'Your silence condemns you' spat Kate.

'Going to kill me?' asked Sofia.

'Not yet but I will warn you, stay away from Robin! He's mine not yours! He wouldn't have you anyway once he learns of your plan. You're a disgrace'.

'That's it? I stay away from Robin and you keep my secret?' asked Sofia.

Kate laughed 'don't be silly. That was merely requirement one. I'm sure a woman such as yourself has many a wonderful thing…perhaps we can share'.

Over those two days Kate managed to get some jewels, food, money and other precious items from Sofia. You might wonder what Sofia was doing but don't be alarmed, aside from the food, the rest of what she handed over was fake. It was essential to the plan forming in Sofia's head that Kate believed she had won…

**PRESENT DAY**

Sofia looked from Robin to the rest of the group and back again.

'Explain can you? After what I've heard I'm not sure I can even look at you again. I gave my heart to you and you intend to destroy England' said Robin in anguish.

'Please let me explain' replied Sofia with tears in her eyes.

She could see Robin about to reject her but Little John stepped in.

'Let her speak' he said.

'I know my avoidance of you this week has been suspicious. In order to fool the Sheriff into believing I'd been attacked when you took the taxes I had to injure myself – hence the mark of my face. I didn't want to worry any of you so I stayed away' said Sofia beginning her story.

'Two days ago I had rather a rough meeting with Kate. Seems she'd been snooping through my room again. A letter caught her eye and she misinterpreted it. She accused me of plotting to kill the King. She said she wouldn't tell anyone if I stayed away from Robin and supplied her with the finer things in life. I let her think she'd won'.

'I did win, you're guilty' said Kate.

'Your problem Kate is that you do things in halves. You only looked at the letter, if you had read it you would know that the letter was FROM King Richard signalling when he'd be returning to England. Remember when we first met, did you ever wonder why I killed Prince John?'

'Well yeah, but you're a woman and all, if you can kill a man…well we didn't want to get on your bad side' said Alan.

Sofia sighed 'I'm surprised you haven't worked it out. I told you Robin that you'd fought beside my brother in the Holy Land…Prince John used to be my brother till he locked me up in that tower and tortured me continually for years. I met Djac in the Holy Land when I visited my other brother, the King, a year before I was captured'.

'Princess Sofia is dead' said Robin.

'Never dead, only lost. I feel no regret in killing my brother, perhaps I should. He was more monster and less human in the end. I'd had years to work on my plan to restore England. The fact that people believed me dead helped me work from the inside out'.

'Why Nottingham?' asked Much.

'For some reason it was a personal favourite of Prince John's and I knew it to be the most damaged area. I also knew from my brother, the King, that Robin Hood and his outlaws lived in Nottingham and that made me all the more eager to come. After hearing the stories I longed to see the man behind them'.

Robin had the decency to blush at her words.

'So you did intend to snare Robin!' cried Kate.

Sofia shook her head 'I intended to see if he was willing to help my cause and I hoped we'd become friends. It was only when I first saw him that I realised my heart would want more' said Sofia.

Djac laughed 'you were always attracted to the rebels'.

Kate swung to look at her 'you knew her prior to this?' she exclaimed outraged.

'You idiot, if you'd listened carefully you would have heard Sofia explain that she knows Djac from when she visited the Holy Land' said Quentin.

'You!' seethed Kate 'best friend's with Sofia. You knew who she was and didn't tell us'.

Quentin rolled his eyes 'it wasn't my story to tell. I knew Sofia would reveal all when the time was right'.

'I don't understand why you hid your identity at all. Surely being the Princess of England is a good thing' said Much.

'Prince John was working to tear down England as we know it and the Sheriff of Nottingham was one of his biggest allies. With King Richard in the Holy Land and me supposedly dead there was no one to stand in their way. If I returned announcing myself as Princess Sofia what do you think the Sheriff would have done?'

'Killed you on the spot' said Tuck.

'Exactly. So I created a different persona. I became Prince John's 'loyal trustee and secret weapon' – created should anything happen to him'.

'That's why you needed us' said Robin 'you'd be able to tell us everything that would enable us to stop the wrong doings while your persona remained safe'.

Sofia nodded 'acting as two people is hard but more people are seeing the real me, it is only the Sheriff that remains in the dark'.

'Is he still in the dark?' asked Tuck.

Sofia nodded.

'What of Gisbourne?' asked Alan.

'Momentarily unavailable' replied Sofia mischievously.

'I don't even want to know what that means' said Alan.

Robin took a step towards Sofia 'can we talk, alone' he asked.

She nodded and followed him into a clearing away from the others. She had become good at drowning out Kate's words so she didn't hear much of what was said as she left with Robin.

She stopped walking short of bumping into Robin as he turned abruptly to face her.

'You lied to me' he whispered.

'I did not lie, I merely withheld information' she replied.

'Why would you not tell me who you were when it was clear that others knew?' he asked bitterly.

'Because I wanted to be sure of our feelings' she said.

'You doubt my feelings for you!?' he shouted.

'No, never!' she responded desperately.

'Then what feelings did you need to be sure of?' he asked.

'I wanted to be sure that you loved me for me and not someone I was merely pretending to be. I didn't want you to fall for the title, I wanted you to fall for the real deal and I was afraid that once you found out who I really was that you would treat me differently for it' she whispered.

'You were that afraid of rejection?' asked Robin.

'From you, always' she whispered 'you are most important to me' she added.

'You are most important to me also' he replied taking her hands in his 'I am sorry for not trusting you enough to hear your story'.

She shook her head 'do not apologise for I fear I would have reacted the same' she replied.

'Promise me if it is important you will tell me rather than hiding from me' he said.

'I promise' replied Sofia and they shared a small kiss.

'Is there anything more you need to tell me?' he asked.

'The King will return to England in two weeks' she said seriously.

'Then we have a lot of work to do' replied Robin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood; only my original character Lady Sofia

**AN:** This chapter is really short (I know) didn't realise until I wrote it but, but I'll be posting chapter 12 today as well :) ~Zyii

**ELEVEN**

The Sheriff had not been having a good week. First and foremost was the vicious expression on Lady Sofia's face when he'd timidly explained that they could find no sign of Gisbourne anywhere. Secondly important documents and other items were disappearing in times when he greatly needed them only to reappear when he'd been completely humiliated. He understood that he was losing favour in court and knew that without a quick rise his head would be quickly chopped from his shoulders.

After the situation with Hood stealing the taxes and Lady Sofia getting injured the last of Nottingham's guards were replaced with Lady Sofia's own loyal guard. The Sheriff couldn't help but feel nervous as he walked the halls of his own castle and felt the eyes of her guards boring into his back as he passed.

One fateful morning he had screamed like a little girl as he found a trail of animal intestines leaking a trail from the floor to his bed where the mess lay. To add to the gruesome sight the words 'watch your step' had been written on his bed sheets in the same animal blood. His girlish screams had bought the guards running thinking it to be Lady Sofia that was in trouble. The Sheriff was most put out when the guards chortled at his expense. When he demanded that they go look for the culprit, one of them laughingly explained that it was probably some joke to get under his skin and should they start looking for someone the person responsible would have the satisfaction of knowing they'd succeeded.

The Sheriff relented and asked them not to search but he did avoid his chambers for the rest of the day, making sure the servants knew to clean the room three times over.

The Sheriff was becoming increasingly paranoid and jumpy. Following the intestine incident anonymous letters detailing all his heinous deeds started to arrive and often when he was walking around the castle he'd hear something suspicious or suddenly something would jump at him from around the corner and he would clutch his heart in fear.

Needless to say that the combination of searching daily for Gisbourne and sleepless nights were getting to the Sheriff if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by! Had the Sheriff been a normal person people might have actually felt sorry for the turn of events he was now experiencing. As it was they all thought he deserved every bit of it.

Sofia was definitely having a hard time controlling her facial features when half the time she just wanted to bust out laughing. At first she'd wanted to keep things low key and slow but after seeing his face after the first couple of schemes she realised that he was already tipping towards paranoia and all she had to do was push him further. So…she upped her game dramatically and had fun doing it.

She didn't feel remotely guilty or evil in her actions, after all she had been through much worse and it wasn't like she was inflicting physical pain onto the Sheriff.

As the Sheriff panicked about the things that were happening to him, Sofia was busy carrying out other plans. After receiving a letter that put a smile on her face and warmth in her heart, she proceeded to make a secret trip to Locksley. Although she knew she'd have to talk to Robin about the letter she'd received, what she was doing in Locksley would remain a secret. She wasn't doing anything bad, she just wanted it to be a surprise.

As she left Locksley she was in high spirits and was confident that her request would be followed through. She knew Robin and the others were busy offering aid to a nearby village that had suffered greatly in the harsh winter but she hoped she'd get to see him soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood; only my original character Lady Sofia

**AN:** Ok so this chapter is actually even shorter than the last. It would have made more sense to combine them but evidently I didn't think of that...I guess I'll just have to call them filler chapters as the next couple of chapters will be filled with content. ~Zyii

**Twelve**

Sofia woke bright and early and with a smile on her face. She had been playing with the Sheriff's mind for half a week now and she relished the opportunity to smile freely instead of adopting the serious angry expression she used in his presence.

She had received word from her personal advisor keeping her up to date with the activities of the rest of England. The first five Sheriff's she'd employed had already made incredible progress and the others that had been employed after were also making headway. The secret order Prince John made to kill the King was completely irradiated. Gisbourne had disappeared and the Sheriff of Nottingham was the last pawn to be played.

Sofia got dressed quickly and headed out into the forest. She'd woken to find a note from Robin asking to see her and she couldn't miss an opportunity to see him when she missed him so much.

'I'm so glad you came' he murmured from behind her as she dismounted her horse.

She let him take her in his arms 'I've missed you' she said.

'As have I' he replied.

It had been hard not being able to see each other the last couple of days. They both had commitments, Robin's to the people and Sofia's to bringing down the Sheriff.

'I wanted to talk to you' he said.

'What about?' she asked.

'When the King returns what will you do? Will you return with him?' he asked.

Sofia took the time to think of Robin's questions before she answered.

'I am not sure what I shall do, although I do not know if I have the courage to return with my brother to the castle for it holds too many painful memories now' she said.

Robin nodded 'would you stay with me…if I asked?'

Sofia studied the vulnerability shining in Robin's eyes before she answered 'I'd stay with you forever if you asked'.

The couple stayed in their own little world for a couple of hours. Robin resting against a tree and Sofia leaning against Robin as he ran his fingers through her hair, soon though it was time to part ways. Sofia had to return to the castle as she knew the Sheriff would be more prone to suspicions and Robin returned to his camp.

There he found Much, as usual stuffing food in his mouth.

'Where have you been?' asked Much between mouthfuls.

'With Sofia' replied Robin.

Much nodded 'you care for her greatly don't you' he said.

Robin sighed 'I love her' he said.

'Does that bother you?' asked Much confused.

'No, it's just that…well what happens when the King returns?' he asked.

'If you're suggesting she'd just leave you then you don't know her very well' said Much.

'I just don't know what to do! I can't lose her' he said.

'Come on Robin you know exactly what to do. Don't let her get away!'

'You make it sound so easy' said Robin quietly.

'Because it is. She isn't Marion Robin, I thought you knew that' said Much.

'I do' replied Robin.

'Then get on with it or I'll set Djac on you!' threatened Much.

'Ok, ok' replied Robin holding his hands up in defeat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood; only my original characters Lady Sofia and Quentin

**AN:** Not sure I'm 100% happy with this chapter. I had a lot of ideas of how to end the Sheriff but decided that simplicity was best in the end. Still not sure though, maybe it sounds a bit rushed :S ~ Zyii

**Chapter Thirteen**

**THIRTEEN**

After his talk with Much, Robin was eager to find Sofia and reveal everything but by the time he'd realised his feelings she was already back at the castle. Robin didn't feel that it was right for him to march up to the castle and declare his feelings straight away, also there was that little known fact of him being an outlaw…so he couldn't exactly walk up and openly declare his feelings regardless.

Robin felt like he had been given a second chance at happiness. His feelings for Marion had not been forgotten but were no longer holding him back from Sofia. He felt incredibly happy with Sofia and foolish for believing Kate again. He had lost Sofia once and wasn't about to do it again. He was sure that Marion would want him to move on and wouldn't begrudge him the happiness he had. He felt hopeful that soon he could ask her an important question. Robin had high hopes indeed for the future but his wonderings never made it to Nottingham castle.

Time, for Robin, seemed to pass incredibly slowly. It felt like months had passed since he last lay eyes on Sofia yet it had only been a few days, He longed to take Sofia in his arms and whisper sweet nothings to her, he ached to kiss her sweet lips and wanted to be the sole keeper of her fragile heart. It was his own cowardness that was keeping him from seeing her. In his mind he argued that he was waiting for the right moment and that he wanted it to be special but he knew in his heart that he was afraid. Afraid that after all this time and after everything that had happened, she would not want him.

He had all but made up his mind to got to Nottingham and confront his feelings when he got waylaid by and incredibly excited Will. Dazed Robin turned around 'Will what's going on?'

However it seemed Will was too excited to talk for he merely gestured for Robin to follow him into the camp. Late that night the most brilliant of plans were made under the light of the moon.

[BREAK]

Sofia ran into the main hall her hair flying wildly behind her. She panted out of breath and tried to calm the blush on her cheeks.

'Lady Sofia what is wrong?' asked the Sheriff worry immediately engulfing him.

'Locksley Sheriff, Hood, outlaws, danger' her jumbled words made little sense but had the Sheriff barking orders at the guards nonetheless.

'My Lady you should stay here where it is safe' he said.

Sofia summoned her inner strength before she said 'Sheriff were I to trust my safely to you I would have been dead weeks ago. Must I remind you that you are still here by my hand only. Considering you have already misplaced Gisbourne and lost the taxes, I should very much like to see how you handle this situation. Bare in mind that the outcome of today will rest very heavily on the consideration of you remaining Sheriff of Nottingham...'

'Yes My Lady' replied the Sheriff meekly and fearfully.

Close to half an hour later a group consisting of ten guards, the Sheriff of Nottingham and Lady Sofia arrived in Locksley. The Sheriff dismounted his horse in disbelief, Sofia in shock. It seemed the entire inhabitants of Locksley were gathered off to the side of the village in a tight bunch. Their heads were bent towards the ground and their hands were behind their backs. Robin Hood's men stood scattered around, serious expressions on their faces and weapons in their hands. In the middle of the imaginary courtyard stood a prize, a chest full of gold coins. It was conveniently placed in the middle of a large circle of mud...Robin Hood stood beside the chest with a smug look upon his face.

'Ahh Sheriff, so nice of you to join us. Fella's get her!' shouted Robin.

For the Sheriff things happened too quickly. One minute he had been standing in shock and with the next blink of his eye Lady Sofia had been taken hostage by two of Hood's men and the guards were ready for battle. The Sheriff stuttered at the scene before him fearfully. On one hand there was the gold treasure to rescue and on the other hand there was a captive Lady Sofia.

'Listen very carefully Sheriff. Soon the King will return to England and you are now standing in a darkened light. Will you rescue your precious Lady Sofia or take the treasure and run' asked Robin.

The Sheriff swept his beady eyes over the treasure to Lady Sofia and back again, the strain of the pressure he was under started to show as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Sofia managed to bite the hand covering her mouth and it briefly disappeared 'think carefully Sheriff, should you chose the treasure, there is not a rock nor a hole where you may hid from me. I will find you' she said viciously.

'Oh your master has spoken Sheriff' taunted Robin 'now what have you decided?'

The Sheriff weighed the two sides in his head. On the first the treasure did look very tempting and the Sheriff was sure that he was looking at his stolen taxes but he feared Lady Sofia's words and was sure she would hunt him down if he chose the treasure over her. Then on the other hand there was Lady Sofia herself who had proven herself a worthy ruler of the throne and had a delightfully vicious streak within her that rivalled that of Prince John.

After many moments of deliberation the Sheriff decided that he'd rather have both. The Sheriff thought he was being very clever. As he spoke loudly and clearly to Hood that he had chosen Lady Sofia he motioned for a couple of guards to begin making their way slowly and carefully towards the treasure. He felt he had almost got away with it when one of the guards nearest the treasure got shot down by an arrow and Lady Sofia was taken captive once more.

The Sheriff panicked.

'Ah, ah, ah Sheriff that was not the choice I placed before you' said Robin from his place behind Sofia 'I told you to chose either the treasure or Lady Sofia' he said. He didn't loosen his grip on Lady Sofia and the Sheriff momentarily wondered if he'd been too foolish.

The Sheriff was now surrounded by Hood's men and the guards were half-heartedly trying to retrieve him.

'What shall we do with him Lady Sofia? What ending does your greatest servant deserve?' he asked mockingly.

'Why don't we tell him the truth?' murmured Sofia.

Hood looked longingly into her eyes as they shared a moment and on impulse she reached up and dragged him into a rather passionate kiss. The Sheriff stood there gobsmacked as he watched the scene unfold. He thought he was out of the woods when the grip on his arms was replaced from Hood's men to the grip of the guards. However the guards grip didn't become slack at all, in fact it just got tighter. The Sheriff suddenly realised that he was perhaps not in the situation he originally thought he was. He tried to open his mouth to speak but found it dry and was only able to make a raspy sound.

'Sorry to break it to you Sheriff but you've been played and really well I might add' said Robin smugly.

'How on earth did you believe that I was Prince John's successor? I mean really you didn't even make the connection between my name and the late Princess of England?' she mocked.

The Sheriff opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out.

'Please the Princess never died and she never disappeared. She was kidnapped by her brother but then you already knew that didn't you. I'm surprised you didn't recognise me but then I have changed over the years. You've been a naughty boy haven't you Sheriff. I gave you a chance to redeem yourself but you are far too greedy for your own good and are far too eager to please your superiors' she said.

'You're Princess Sofia?' asked the Sheriff regaining his voice at last.

'Oh good boy, you worked it out' she said mockingly 'so this is how it is going to go down. You had many chances to redeem yourself over the years but you didn't take any of the chances and now we've come to the end of the road. In three days my brother will be returning to England and Nottingham will be his first port of call. I made Nottingham my special project to turn around you see because I believe that incredible people live here. So you have a choice, either you follow the commands I set before you or you enjoy a long and luxurious stay in a prison designed especially for you' she said.

'I will never follow vermin like you, the country needs a firm hand to rule it and Prince John was that hand, people don't do well with freedom, they need to be controlled' cried the Sheriff.

'I see, well you answered the question, I hope you enjoy your extended stay in prison. Oh and Sheriff, just to let you know, it was me who killed Prince John' she said sweetly.

She watched with triumph as the Sheriff was carted off by several of her guards and sent on his way to the specialised prison she'd had built for the Sheriff. Though she had killed Prince John she wasn't by nature an evil person and though he had done many torturous things, it was not by her hand that he would end his days.

It was perhaps an anti-climax the way Sofia handled the situation with the Sheriff. Many probably thought she would have made a bigger spectacle of the Sheriff or perhaps maim him in some way. However Sofia knew that she would never stoop to the level of the Sheriff. She knew he would receive his just rewards in the place he was now travelling to and he would do well to learn the error of his ways.

The fact that Sofia had ousted herself as Princess Sofia of England didn't go unnoticed by the occupants of Locksley and soon after the news spread to Nottingham and the surrounding villages. It was a day of much celebration and excitement.

Robin and Sofia took this chance to indulge in their feelings for each other, there was no big fanfare or exclamation just two people quietly declaring their love for each other.

There was however a bigger question that Robin wished to ask.

'Were you serious when you said the King would be returning in three days?' asked Robin.

Sofia nodded 'I got the letter this morning' she said happily.

'Then there is something I would ask of you Sofia' said Robin.

'Under this blessing of the King's quick return, will you marry me?'

Sofia smiled brightly 'nothing would give me greater pleasure' she replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood; only my original characters Lady Sofia and Quentin

**AN: **Another one of those chapters that I spent far too long writing and constantly changing and I am still unhappy with the results. Oh well.

**Chapter Fourteen**

There was much celebration to be had in Nottingham as the King road gracefully down the streets. It restored hope to a Kingdom that had been struggling to find it's feet. The news that Lady Sofia was really Princess Sofia and had been on the people's side since day one, further boosted the moral of the people.

It was indeed time for much excitement as plans were laid to restore Nottingham to its former glory. King Richard called for a banquet to be held in Nottingham Castle. Everyone was invited and once the castle was filled, those who could not fit were led to different houses so they could also join in the celebrations.

As the preperations were made for the banquet, Sofia moved around the castle listening to story after story. They were all stories of how the hope hadn't been lost and how they all believed that King Richard would one day return and rid them of their enslavement.

Sofia had been seperated from Robin a while and began looking for him. She found him conversing with her brother and from the blushing look on Robin's face, knew her brother was thanking him for his work in the Holy Land.

Sofia was giddy with excitement when she got ready that night. Her gown was mostly a pearl white with hints of turquoise and green in it. Surprisingly among the guests of honour sat the occupants of Locksley (that's like a hundred plus people), Sofia assumed this move was done to honour Robin.

When Sofia entered the hall everyone stood up to meet her and Sofia felt a rare feeling of shyness creep up on her. Feeling the proud eyes of her brother gazing at her and the loving eyes of Robin, she made her way across the hall and into her seat. She sat next to her brother the King, she felt a little disappointed that Robin was not sat next to her but as he was only sat on the otherside of her brother, she tried not to let her annoyance show.

She began talking with Will, Djac and Quentin. The latter embarrassing her greatly with stories of their childhood. Much laughter was had while all the wine and food was consumed. Then the King stood and the table before him, Sofia and Robin was taken away leaving an open space behind. Sofia was glad she had finished eating or she would have been quite annoyed. The King walked into the open space, a huge smile on his face as he began to talk.

'Welcome everyone! I cannot tell you how great it feels to have English soil under my feet once more. It seems I have missed out on more than I ever thought and if I knew what was happening to my beloved England I would have hastened to return much sooner. Butthe time for regrets is not now, we are here to honour the courageous acts that have happened since I left. I believe you all know these men as the outlaws that live in the forest, united under the same cause; Robin Hood and his men' bellowed the King to a loud applause from the audience.

'I take their acts of herorism personally as they helped to save all of you, so I hearby give knighthoods to the following people and I hope that the land they are given serves them well and that they continue to credit the people around them' said King Richard.

He called each person up seperately knighting them with his sword and appointing them their own plot of land. The audience watched quietly as the occasion took place; Much, Allan, Little John and Tuck were all awarded this great honour and Sofia could not be happier as she looked on at them. It was a very personal act for the King as he gave out the knighthoods, these were people that had not only helped ease the pain of his loyal subjects but helped his sister - who would always be the most important person in his life.

Once the four men had returned to their chairs, their faces blushing red and big grins attached to their faces, King Richard spoke again.

'I once thought I was offering a great man the Sheriff of Nottingham but he turned me down. He told me that although he was honoured that I had considered him the role of Sheriff of Nottingham, he wanted nothing more than to settle down with the love of his life and I praise him for following his heart. So instead, after a conversation with my dead sister Princess Sofia - and I say this with great pleasure - I announce that the new Sheriff of Nottingham to be Will Scarlett! And lets not forget who will be joining him, his amazing wife Djac!' praised the King.

Tremedous shouts and cheers surrounded the hall as Will could do nothing more than turn bright red and desperately try to form words with his mouth. He was utterly speechless, this quiet clever man could not think of why he would be given such a momentus job. Were there not others who were more suited to the role than him?

Seeing his worry and fear Sofia approached him and spoke softly 'do not doubt yourself Will, Nottingham does not need a strong political man, it needs a caring hand to guide it on it's way. It was not the King who made the decision - though he does back my words - but I. You will make a great Sheriff of Nottingham Will because of your kind and gentle nature. You are a man who works with his hands but you also hold great knowledge and wisdom inside you. I know you will not struggle with the job that has been given to you and I am sure that Nottingham will only flurish under your skilled hands'.

'Now that you are all quiet again, I have one final annoucnement. Earlier today I was asked in confidence for my blessing upon a matter that meant the world to two people. I could not deny a request such as this especially as it rests so close to home. So I would like to ask my darling sister Princess Sofia and Robin of Locksley to come before me and all of you here so I may bless them in a life long marriage to each other' he said formally.

Sofia blushed as all eyes landed on her and as she looked towards Robin she saw the twinkle in his eyes and realised that he must have planned all of this. At least now she understood why he'd asked her to wear this dress. It was a brilliant idea to be wed in front of all these people. Sofia didn't need a wedding that was big and grand, she didn't need a formal dress or hundreds of flowers. All the people here were important to her, see had watched them all grow up in front of her and loved the fact that she could now help the people in public instead of behind a cover. What better way than to be married in front of the loyal people of Nottingham and the special people of Locksley who would forever hold a special place in her heart.

Sofia looked upon the smiling face of her brother as he began reading the rights, it wasn't a long speech, just an opening prayer, then the vows. Sofia knew that words were coming out of her mouth but she hardly understood what she was saying, she was lost as she looked into Robin's eyes. She never thought she'd get used to the love and adoration she saw there, and she never thought her heart would stop beating as fast as it did everytime she saw him.

His lips attacked hers in polite restrain as they sealed their marriage with a kiss. Screams, chants and claps surrounded them as they were blessed into their marriage by the people all around them. For a girl with a terrible past, a huge mission and a family to wait for, when she met the man she'd heard so much about, she never believed she'd fall this hard for him or that he'd fall for her in return. Was it too cheesy to say she'd found her own happy ending? Perhaps but she didn't care.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BBC Robin Hood; only my original characters Lady/Princess Sofia and Quentin

**AN: **This is it. If you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it then I have succeeded ~ Zyii

**Chapter Fifteen **

**One Year Later**

Of course the story couldn't just be left there, everyone had got there happy ever after but there was a couple of things left over.

First let us go to Locksley.

Robin had returned to his old home, proud that his name now meant something other than outlaw. With him came his wife Princess Sofia. It might seem strange to have a Princess not living in a royal court but she was loathed to go back to the castle that held so many bad memories for her and King Richard wasn't so mean as to make her go. He could see how happy she was with Robin and granted her the blessing of staying with him.

Locksley had florished in the past year, new people had moved in as older people moved out. Laughter could always be heard from the children and everyday passed with new excitement and merriment. There was currently a new joy within the home of Locksley that Robin and Sofia shared and that was a small bundle of joy that had just been born. They named him Jack and you could already tell he was going to be just like his father.

Robin and Sofia had never been happier, they never forgot the past and they always looked forward to the future. They still met with their friends every second sunday of the month.

**The Knighthoods**

For the Knighted members of Robin Hood's outlaws, time still didn't seem real. Little John hadn't married but he actually got to see his little boy a lot more than he ever had before. It was enough to keep him happy.

Tuck was a mysterious enigma, he enjoyed the oppitunity given to him and even helped the local children in his area by teaching them useful skills such as reading and writing.

Allan had settled in nicely, it was harder for him to forget his old ways but he was really trying and was making a positive impact on the village he lived in.

And Much, well he finally got the happy ending he wanted when he wasn't looking for it. Her name was Sally and she worked in the house he lived in. That she was originally his servent did nothing to deter him, she was the most wonderful person he had ever laid eyes on and it was clear that within a short space of time he had become completely besotted. Rumours were afloat of a certain question he would ask soon.

**Nottingham**

Will and Djac had settled into Nottingham Castle quite well. Of course there were some things that had to go and other things that needed to be changed but they worked through the workload together. In the year since the King had returned, Nottingham had once again been transformed into a new city. Gone was the oppresion and the fear and here now laid happiness and contentment. No one was pushed within an inch of their lives to pay taxes and there were no hangings or murders taking place.

Nottingham had changed and for the better.

**Gisbourne**

For those who are wondering what actually happened to Gisboure it was at Princess Sofia's hand that he disappeared. His unwanted advances were becoming a tad terrifying to behold and Sofia had vowed to herself that she would never be put in a disadvantageous position again. She didn't like to be at the mercy of a man. Since Gisbourne wouldn't stop in his advances, Sofia made the decision to have him removed. It was a task she gave to her guards and they shivered in mention of the place he was to be taken.

There was a remote island in the middle of the sea. It was not in an exotic place or a land of warm weather. It was near to England where the weather was rough and unpredictable...it rained a lot! It was here that she banished Gisbourne to a lifetime alone. There was no escape from the island so he would remain there forever. Sofia felt little guilt in her actions, she hadn't after all killed him and it was up to Gisbourne to survive on the island. She'd given him no little more than he deserved.

Robin still laughed about what she'd done to this day!

**Kate**

Ahh Kate. She never did get it right, always obsessing over someone that wouldn't love her back. It was a cruel twist of fate that made Kate the way she was. It was nothing that could be countered by anything else. As bad as it sounds she was a bad seed and there is nothing that can be done for a bad seed when the heart is overtaken with jealousy and obsession. So you see she really did bring all her heartache on herself.

What happened to her? Not sure, in one final attempt to obtain Robin she pleaded with the King. However she seemed to have forgotten that Sofia was indeed the Princess of Engand and the King of England didn't take to well to having his siste spoken badly about.

No one really knows what King Richard said to her but the following day there was no sign of her. It was as if she had walked from the face of the planet and would never return again. Sofia guessed that her brother had given her an ultimatum but she never asked and he never told.

**The End. **


End file.
